


Snapshots

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Sasha is laying half on top of Tim, hands cupping his face and the two of them trading lazy kisses as something or another plays on the tv on the wall of her bedroom. Tim curls his fingers around her hand and holds it tightly, smiling when she laughs softly against his cheek as he uses his other hand to tickle her ribs for a moment.“Stop that.” She says, voice soft and sweet. He kisses her forehead and rests his hand against the small of her back.“Fine, fine. Since you asked so nicely.”
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> A few short snapshots into some TimSasha stuff, couldn't really decide on one thing to write, so there's a few shorter things. I haven't been able to get these two out of my head for a couple of days, and I finally decided to write something for them!

Tim ran a gentle hand through Sasha’s soft curls, messy from sleep, fluffy around her face as she slept softly. He takes a moment longer to just be comfortable in her bed, curled up together under the blankets, their legs still tangled together somehow, before he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen. He’s awake, might as well make something for breakfast for the two of them. Something simple, served on one plate for the both of them to pick at as much as they want. 

Sasha is awake not too long after, long enough for breakfast to still be hot and Tim finishes making a thing of coffee for each of them. She comes out of the bathroom, wearing Tim’s funky button up over her sports bra and boxers for the time being. She settles up against him, arms wrapping around his bare middle and tucks her head under his chin as best as she can, him being just a little too tall for the act. But he haunches down to meet her the rest of the way, wrapping her up in his arms happily. Tim liked mornings like this with her, comfortable and quiet, where they’d eat a little bit then head back to bed for whatever reason. And that’s what they did this morning as well. 

Sasha is laying half on top of Tim, hands cupping his face and the two of them trading lazy kisses as something or another plays on the tv on the wall of her bedroom. Tim curls his fingers around her hand and holds it tightly, smiling when she laughs softly against his cheek as he uses his other hand to tickle her ribs for a moment. 

“Stop that.” She says, voice soft and sweet. He kisses her forehead and rests his hand against the small of her back. 

“Fine, fine. Since you asked so nicely.” 

  
  


* * *

They’re tipsy later on. Sasha slouched down on the couch in her living room and she’s giggling softly about something. Tim comes out of her bedroom, a little more far gone than her, and stretches his arms out to put himself on display in front of her. Sasha laughs loud and clear when finally getting a good look at what Tim is wearing currently. 

“Like what you see?” Tim grins, pulling on the neckline of the black crop top he was wearing. It was under another one of his button ups, paired with a pair of shorts that were slightly too small for him. She giggles and nods, standing up and walking over to him, placing her hands on the pudge that spills over Tim’s shorts just a little bit and gives it a little squeeze. Tim’s smile only grows, a series of chuckles rising up in his throat as she does it. 

“Oh very much so, I think you should wear this into work some casual Friday.” Sasha stands on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his cheek and grins at him. 

“Hmm. Don’t think the bossmen would like it, but also I don’t think they’d stop me! Probably wouldn’t even have to be a casual Friday either.” 

“Oh please if you don’t wear that or something like it on Monday I’m going to be so upset. You have to now.” Sasha grabs his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks together. 

“Well if you’re going to be  _ upset,  _ I guess I have to now.” He leans forward and kisses Sasha gently, a grin on his face. 

“I’m going to hold you to that. Now back up, I wanna take a picture.” Sasha shoos him back and grabs her phone from where it lays on the coffee table, picking it up, and snapping a few pictures of Tim in front of her, laughing as he poses for a few more. 

  
  


* * *

Tim was bundled up as he came into work one morning, he really hated the cold, but this year it seemed like all it did was get bone deep and it didn’t matter how many layers you were wearing. He left his scarf at his apartment, so his nose was almost numb and red as a cherry by the time he finally walked into work, still shivering as he pulled off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. 

“Cold?” Sasha asks, a smirk in her voice. Tim turns to halfheartedly glare at her. “I thought bears ran hot?” She teases. His glare deepens and he rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not a great bear apparently.” Tim mumbles, pulling off his gloves and shaking his hands to get warm again. Sasha laughs and walks over to him and rubs his arms up and down with her hands, helping him a bit to warm up. She doesn’t see the brief look that crosses Tim’s face, and he swiftly reaches out and puts his hands on either side of her neck, laughing when she yelps and jumps back. 

“Tim! You asshole!” She presses her hands against her neck and her shoulders go up to her ears as she glares at the other man. “Holy shit you’re freezing.” 

“There’s almost a damn snowstorm outside! Of course I’m cold!” He’s laughing, arms around his stomach as he bends over a bit to keep laughing. 

“Oh I’ll get you back.” 

“I have no doubt about that.” 

  
  


And Sasha does get him back, and he should have known honestly, she stays behind for a few minutes after work, saying something along the lines of she needed to put something away. Tim just said “okay!” and went on his way. Not five minutes into his walk home, he yelps as a bunch of snow is shoved down the back of his coat and shirt. He turns quickly and gapes at Sasha standing there behind him, howling with laughter, bent over and hands on her knees as her face turns red with how hard she’s laughing. 

“Oh my god I’ve never heard you yelp like that.” Sasha says through her laughter, looking up at Tim. 

“You  _ scared  _ me! And shoved snow down my back!” He’s pulling at the back of his shirt and jacket so the snow falls out onto the ground. 

“Told you I would get you back!” Tim smiles fondly at her, walking over to take one of her hands in his own. 

“You always do.” He says softly, Sasha grins up at him and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

He tries not to fall more in love. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tim finds some old pictures later, far back on his phone, of those days. Pictures of a Sasha he doesn’t remember and it hurts so much to see them anymore. But he still hasn’t come to terms with everything that’s been going on, and he can’t bring himself to delete these age old pictures. Even makes one of the two of them his lockscreen, their cheeks pressed together, smiling wide, faces flushed from drinking and laughing. So happy. 

He’ll curl up in his bed when he’s home, swiping through pictures and videos, trying to remember things, remember a face that he should know better than most. He remembers moments though. Moments and snapshots of the past, the two of them drinking in Sasha or Tim’s too small bathtub, cooking together, summer naps where it’s too hot to cuddle, and winter nights where it’s too cold to not cuddle under two blankets. 

He misses that time, hates what’s become of things. Misses people so much it hurts, that it turns into anger. He wants to change that, but now, he’s too far into the anger to look back for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr @/transjonmartin and twitter @/HalfDryad. And if you'd like to request something I'm always open for it! I always love doing little inbox drabbles! 
> 
> And! I have a TMA discord! Newly started and small and cozy! 
> 
> [TMGay Server](https://discord.gg/dBd5u6xy6k)


End file.
